


Glory-ous Attraction

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Ash Lynx, Camboy Lee Yut-Lung, Camboy Okumura Eiji, Fluff, Gags, Getting Together, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mod Sing Soo-Ling, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash, Sing, and Yut Lung come up with a plan to get Eiji and Shorter together.Kinktober 2019 Day 18: Glory Hole





	Glory-ous Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“You’re sure this is gonna work?”

“Eiji, I’m positive! Ash will convince him to visit it; once he gets a feel of your ass, we’ll let him in on the secret--that it was you--and romance will ensue!” Sing exclaims.

Yut Lung scoffs. “That’s a terrible idea. Well, part of it is. Once Shorter gets a feel of your ass, he’ll be obsessed. Then, we’ll get him drunk and have him go down on you again, only this time he’ll wake up next to you.”

“Those are both terrible ideas,” Ash grumbles. “Eiji, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Shorter is a nice guy, just ask him out.”

Eiji blushes. “I’m way too plain to ask him out.”

All three of them give him unimpressed looks before turning to look at each other.

“Okay, maybe this is a good idea. Yut Lung, you and Sing get him ready. I’ll somehow get Shorter there and he’ll get a feel. Then, we’ll trap him in there and help Eiji sneak in.”

“No!” Eiji exclaims. “I don’t want him to feel trapped! That’s the worst thing I could do!”

Yut Lung rolls his eyes. “He’ll get a feel and then we can let him know that we know who was in the box. But we won’t tell him. Tonight, we’ll invite him over and play Truth or Dare. One of us can dare Eiji to tell who was in the box. Then, he’ll have to answer and the truth will be out.”

“Oh, I like that idea so much better,” Sing pipes up, nodding his head excitedly. “Plus, I love Truth or Dare!”

“Then it’s settled. Let me go head over to Shorter’s house while you take Eiji and get him ready. We’re so lucky that you know a place where we can rent this out so no one will get it except for us, Yut,” Ash says, standing up.

Yut Lung smirks. “Yeah, yeah. All in the name of helping my bestie get his happily-ever-after.”

“You guys are the worst!” Eiji groans, his face bright red. “I hate you all!”

“You say that now, but once you’ve had Shorter’s dick up your ass, you’ll be singing a different tune.”

**********

“This is so uncomfortable,” Eiji grumbles, feeling weird with his bare lower half sticking out into another room that’s slightly warmer than the one his top half is in.

Yut Lung scoffs. “It’s not even bad; at least you’re only gonna have one person up your ass.”

“That’s because I’m not a kinky pervert like you who likes having multiple people up my ass,” Eiji replies sarcastically, watching Yut Lung’s expression light up with amusement. “Besides, we really don’t have to do this.”

“Yes we do, you committed. Besides, Ash and Shorter and probably on their way. Oh, that reminds me. The walls here are super thin. In order for Shorter to not find out it’s you right away, I have to gag you so all he hears are moans, okay?” Yut Lung’s expression becomes completely serious. “But only if you’re okay with that. Gagging someone can make them feel trapped and scared, so let me know now if it’s something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I-I…” Eiji looks at the red ball gag in Yut Lung’s hand. “I-this is probably going to sound really weird, but would you stay in here please? In case this gets too much? I’ve never done something like this before.”

“Usually, I would say no, but because you’re my bestie and this is hopefully the only time you’re going to be doing this, I’ll do it. Does that mean you’re okay with the gag?”

“Y-yeah, as long as you’re here to stop things if it becomes too much.”

“Okay.” He reaches out to smooth back some of Eiji’s hair. “Don’t be too nervous; I promise that this will feel good. Remember when we were doing cam shows together? It’ll be like that only instead of me it’s Shorter and you won’t be able to see him.”

“Ahaha, right. Thanks.”

Yut Lung’s phone dings. “Oh, they’re here. I’m going to put this on you now, okay?”

“O-okay.” Eiji forces himself to relax as he buckles the gag around his head. 

“I’m going to sit over in that corner. I’ll keep an eye on you, but if you seriously need help, take the gag off and scream at me, okay?” Yut Lung makes sure to keep his voice in a whisper, hearing the voices on the other side of the wall slightly.

Eiji nods.  _ Oh gods, what did I get myself into? _ He thinks back to all the cam shows he and Yut Lung have done together; all the times Ash came on as a special guest. Then, his mind wanders to the college classes that they share and their mutual friend, Shorter Wong. they all wanted to get in his pants, but Eiji probably had it the worst. But when he wasn’t doing cam shows, he just didn’t have the confidence to ask Shorter out. So his friends stepped in--of course making this  _ way  _ more complicated than it needs to be--and are helping him out.

A hand smoothing over his butt makes him startle slightly--not enough for Shorter to feel--but he relaxes. Another hand joins in and starts massaging the plump cheeks.

Eiji glances over as Ash creeps in the room, patting him on the head before walking over to sit next to Yut Lung. He closes his eyes and focuses on Shorter’s large, calloused hands playing with him. He fists the sheets as he prepares himself for more.

Shorter’s hands leave him for a moment before two lubed fingers prod at his pucker. The coldness of the lube makes Eiji shiver, but he makes sure not to tighten up his muscles. One finger pushes in, reaching in so seemingly deep that Eiji lets out a groan. That finger thrusts in and out of him for a minute before the second finger is added. Shorter works at scissoring Eiji open, taking care to curl his fingers just right to hit that special spot. Soon, a third and fourth finger are added and Eiji is writhing on the bed. His toes are curled and he desperately tries to control himself. Moan, groans, gasps, and whines are spilling unbidden from behind his gag. Tears fill his eyes and drip down his cheeks from the intense pleasure.

“That should do it.” Eiji can hear Shorter through the wall, albeit a bit muffled.

He whines as the fingers pull out, but his whines soon turn to screams as Shorter pushes inside. If Eiji was coherent enough to describe it, he would say that he had never felt so full in his life.  _ Oh my gods! This is unreal! _

“Shit, he’s so tight!”

Shorter sets a fast pace, unable to get over just how tight Eiji is. Each thrust hits Eiji’s prostate, making him moan loudly. He pushes back against Shorter’s thrusts, wanting more.

_ Please! Oh, please let me cum! _ He begs and cries to Shorter in his mind, wanting nothing more than to cum. He soon gets his wish.

“Shit!” Shorter suddenly slaps Eiji’s ass as he cums.

Eiji’s eyes go wide as he can feel a hot spurt flood his insides. That’s enough to send him over the edge and he cums, clamping down on Shorter’s cock.

Shorter stays for a moment longer before pulling out and leaving.

“Hey, you did really good.” Yut Lung is suddenly right there, whispering words of praise and encouragement. “Ash is going to go check and make sure Shorter is gone in a few minutes, and then we’ll be able to get you cleaned up. Let me take the gag off and give you some water in the meantime.”

The gag is removed and Eiji gulps down some water. He then rests his head on the table, taking a moment to gather himself.  _ Whoa… _

Ash slips out of the room and checks to make sure Shorter is gone. He knocks on the wall and Yut Lung hits the switch, opening the hole wider to make it easier to get Eiji out. “You’re probably boneless right now, Eiji, so let Yut and I do all the work.”

Boneless he is. Eiji allows Ash and Yut Lung to clean him up and dress him again. Ash carries him out to the car and they all head home. Eiji immediately wraps himself up in blankets as soon as he’s set down on the couch. He accepts the food shoved at him and allows his friends to coddle him for a while. He’s not even aware of what they’re planning, half-asleep and more already. His eyes droop and the darkness invades his vision as sleep takes over forcefully.

**********

“Thanks for inviting me over tonight, guys, but why am I here if Eiji is clearly not feeling well?” Shorter asks as he spots Eiji all bundled up on the couch with Sing sitting on the floor in front of him.

“Oh, he’s fine, just a little grumpy,” Yut Lung replies, winking at Ash. “I heard you had a busy day.”

He scoffs. “Yeah. Ash took me to this club where I got to try out the new glory hole attraction and he said it’s someone I know? Like, I want to know who this person is because their ass is amazing and I want more!”

“Ah. The glory hole attraction. Yeah, I can see why.”

“I hate you both,” Eiji growls. “No, scratch that. I hate Ash for making this happen.”

Sing snickers, receiving a harsh nudge from Eiji.

“Eh? What’s Eiji talking about? Eiji, are you okay?” Shorter looks over at him, concern swimming in his eyes.

Ash and Yut Lung watch as Eiji practically melts. “I’m fine. They’re just pissing me off.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Say, Shorter, do you want to know who was in the glory hole?” Ash asks, getting ready to deviate from their whole plan.

“Uh, duh?! I believe I’ve been bugging you about this all day since I got out!” Shorter glares at the blond. “What are you hiding?”

“The glory hole attraction,” Yut Lung says, picking up on Ash’s plan, “is sitting on the couch in that grumpy bundle of blankets.”

Shorter freezes, his eyes wide. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Yut Lung rolls his eyes. “I said that Eiji was the piece of ass you got in that glory hole attraction. He’s been pining over you for months now and Ash, Sing, and I finally came up with an idea that he was comfortable with to get you. I knew that once you had a taste of that ass you’d want more.”

“Eiji, it was you?”

“Yeah,” Eiji replies grumpily. “It was me. It’s okay if you don’t return those feelings. It’d be weird being in a relationship with someone who cams all the time.”

“Eh? No, that’s not it. I just can’t believe...oh my gods, Eiji, your ass is amazing!”

Eiji snorts. “Thanks? I think.”

“So?” Ash and Yut Lung asks.

“So what?” Shorter looks at the two of them and when he sees their glares, he jumps. “Oh, uhm, Eiji, I probably could’ve saved us all a lot of time.”

_ Here it comes. He’s going to reject me. _

“I’ve liked you ever since I first met you. You being a cam boy didn’t deter me or anything. And your ass is to die for. Would you go on a date with me?” For the first time since Ash, Yut Lung, and Eiji met him, Shorter looks downright nervous.

Eiji stares in shock. “I-ah-YES! Yes! I will!” He clears his throat. “I would be honored to go on a date with you.”

Ash snorts. “Dorks.” He rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen. “I’m ordering pizza.”

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow,” Shorter says, sitting down next to Eiji and his blanket fortress. “I kinda want pizza.”

He snickers. “That’s fine with me; I can’t really move right now. Your dick destroyed my ass,” he replies.

Shorter looks shocked. “Eiji?!”

“What?”

Yut Lung bursts out laughing. “Beware, Shorter. Now that you two are dating, be aware that Eiji isn’t always the innocent Japanese boy that he is at school. You have now crossed the line from friend to lover. Most likely, he’ll make you watch his cam shows and maybe even appear on some of them. You get to learn about a whole new side of Eiji now.”

“Oh yeah, life here is never dull.” Sing bursts out into belly laughter at Shorter’s expression.

“Oh boy.”  _ What have I gotten myself into? _


End file.
